Sea and Shoreline (ChanBaek)
by Lcourage
Summary: Please don’t be afraid. I will always be here. Wipe away your tears. Kill your sweet sad fears. Please don’t look away. Take my hand in your hand. Come and rest my dear. I will always be here. [Chanbaek Songfic : I will Always be Here] "Chanyeol... Maukah kau meraih tanganku kembali?"
1. Prolog : I Will Always Be Here

**_Lcourage_ **

**_Proudly Present : a Songfic_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEA AND SHORELINE**

**.**

**_Starring :_ **

**_Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ **

**.**

**_Warn :_ **

**_Yaoi, Boys Love, BB, Amateur_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Please don't be afraid_

_I will always be here_

_Wipe away your tears_

_Kill your sweet sad fears_

_Please don't look away_

_Take my hand in your hand_

_Come and rest my dear_

_I will always be here _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol... Maukah kau meraih tanganku kembali?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

_Aku coba nulis cerita oneshoot, tapi bagian prolog dan epilog-nya sengaja dipisah._

_Cerita ini aku buat setelah dengerin soundtrack drama Chocolate seharian nonstop, karena aku lagi suka banget sama lagu itu. Padahal dramanya belum selesai kutonton_.

_Aku gak sengaja pengen bayangin chanbaek loh di sini, tapi mereka tiba-tiba aja muncul di kepalaku sewaktu lagu ini di play. So yeah, jadilah cerita ini._

_Selamat membaca, semoga kalian suka._

_Silakan di next untuk membaca cerita lengkapnya._

**_Lcourage - 200220_ **


	2. Sea and Shoreline

**SEA AND SHORELINE**

**.**

**_a Songfic :_ **

**_I Will Always Be Here_ **

**_(from K-Drama Chocolate)_ **

**_._ **

**_Starring :_ **

**_Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ **

**.**

**_Warn :_ **

**_Yaoi, Boys Love, BB, Amateur_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Park Chanyeol itu idiot!"_

_"Si gagap yang tidak tahu malu."_

_"Dia pasti tidak punya cermin di rumahnya."_

Cemoohan itu terus berlanjut seiring dengan langkah Chanyeol menuju kafetaria. Ia mengabaikan orang-orang yang menghinanya tersebut dan terus berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk demi bertemu kekasih hatinya, Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu makan siangnya yang berharga bersama pemuda mungil itu dengan meladeni mereka. Toh kalau pun ingin melawan, Chanyeol tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya akan berakhir babak belur seperti biasa.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menghela nafas penuh kelegaan ketika kaki panjangnya sampai di kafetaria kampus. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, matanya menyipit dalam gerak refleks kala kesulitan menemukan sosok Baekhyun. Oh, kacamata tebalnya tidak membantu! Tapi kemudian Chanyeol melihat lambaian tangan dari arah jam 11, seorang pemuda dengan postur mungil berambut cokelat madu dan memakai _sweater_ kuning lembut tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tidak salah lagi. Dialah sang kekasih hati, Byun Baekhyun.

Perlahan langkah lebar Chanyeol mengikis jarak di antara keduanya, hingga senyum manis Baekhyun dengan lengkung mata menyerupai bulan sabit itu semakin terlihat jelas dalam pandangan. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar saat langkahnya semakin dekat dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menyapa dengan senyuman lebar. "M-maaf, aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru sampai."

Suara merdu si mungil mengalun indah menyapa gendang telinganya. Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan degup jantungnya sendiri saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Suara Baekhyun adalah favoritnya, juga menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia jatuh cinta pada si pemilik surai cokelat madu itu.

"Baekhyun m-mau pesan apa?"

"Aku sudah pesan. Untuk Chanyeol juga."

Lagi. Denting suara Baekhyun berhasil menggetarkan hati Park Chanyeol. Pemuda bongsor itu hanya mampu memasang wajah bodohnya lantaran tak kuasa mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari kekasih hatinya.

Bagaimana bisa ada manusia sesempurna itu? Batin Chanyeol takjub.

Karena terlalu sibuk mengatur debaran di dadanya sekaligus melirik ke sekitarnya dengan resah, Chanyeol sampai tidak menyadari jika tangannya telah digenggam oleh Baekhyun. Hanya ketika jemari lentik nan lembut itu mengusap punggung tangannya, Chanyeol tersentak dan menyadari kebodohannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum cantik, kepalanya ia miringkan kala menatap kekasih _giant_-nya dengan lembut. "Yang harus diabaikan itu mereka, bukannya aku."

"O-oh, i-iya. M-maaf, Baekhyun. A-aku... aku... t-tidak bermaksud. K-kau tahu? I-ini...,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Apa itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu tenang?"

Chanyeol mengerjap, ekspresinya penuh keterkejutan. Meski itu bukan pertama kali Baekhyun mengucap kata cinta untuknya. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Dan sialnya, satu-satunya hal yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan saat ini hanyalah menganggukkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah. Karena ia hanya akan tergagap jika berani membuka mulutnya.

"Oh, pesanan kita datang!" seru Baekhyun ceria saat seorang pegawai kafetaria meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka. "Terima kasih," ucapnya kemudian tanpa melupakan senyuman khasnya. "Ayo, kita makan, Chanyeol."

"Y-ya. Mari m-makan."

Chanyeol kira sisa hari ini akan berjalan lancar tanpa adanya gangguan. Namun ternyata ia salah. Baru saja dirinya akan menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, seseorang menabrak bahu Baekhyun dari belakang dan menumpahkan sesuatu di paha si mungil hingga sebagian celananya basah.

"Oh, _sorry_. Aku tidak sengaja, Baek."

Baekhyun menaruh sumpitnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mendongak untuk menghadapi si penabrak. Ia lantas memasang senyum andalannya dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa."

Tanpa beban.

Dan membiarkan si penabrak pergi begitu saja sebelum meminta maaf.

Bibir Chanyeol bergetar menahan gejolak emosi, sama seperti tangannya yang berusaha menahan diri agar tidak memukul orang tersebut. Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun memberikan usapan pada punggung tangannya agar ia tenang. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin membuang kesempatan itu untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, memberikan kehangatan padanya seperti yang selalu si mungil lakukan.

"M-maaf, Baekhyun." Chanyeol bergumam lirih.

Pada akhirnya, setelah bertahan melalui hari-hari yang berat selama hampir 6 bulan lamanya, kini target mereka pun berubah. Bukan lagi Park Chanyeol si _nerd_ yang gagap, melainkan Byun Baekhyun, bintang di kampus mereka, si jenius pemilik suara emas berparas cantik yang menjadi kesayangan seluruh penghuni kampus.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Look at your heart_

_Look at your heart's pain within_

_There is no way_

_To say you're sorry again_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Semua berawal di acara puncak festival musim panas kampus mereka. Chanyeol yang memiliki jadwal tetap dan monoton setiap harinya hampir tidak pernah bersedia jika diajak bersenang-senang oleh temannya. _Well_, teman sesama _nerd_. Yang sama-sama terkucilkan dan seperti tidak dianggap di mana pun. Mereka punya cara sendiri untuk menikmati masa muda, sama seperti mahasiswa dan mahasiswi populer di kampus. Tapi Chanyeol tidak.

Satu-satunya cara untuk melewati dunia perkuliahan dengan tenang adalah tetap tidak terlihat dari pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sana hingga minggat saat wisuda tiba. Dan sebagai tambahan, jangan pernah mengusik dunia orang-orang populer.

Chanyeol melakukannya dengan baik selama berbulan-bulan sampai festival musim panas tiba. Ia melanggar sendiri aturannya dengan datang ke acara tersebut bersama temannya dan merasa sangat beruntung saat menemukan sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap dengan suara paling merdu yang pernah didengarnya.

"S-siapa itu?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Praktis saja, si _giant_ menggeleng keras. Ia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan siapa pun kecuali dosen dan mereka yang berada di dunia yang sama dengannya. Dengan kata lain, para _nerd_ yang terkucilkan.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun, bintang kampus kita. Mahasiswa baru seperti kita yang langsung menjadi kesayangan seluruh penghuni kampus. Jenius, rupawan, memiliki suara yang indah, dan sangat ramah pada siapa pun. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku... memang tidak tahu."

"Makanya sesekali keluar dari kandang. Jangan hanya mengurung diri bersama tumpukan buku-buku tebal."

Wah. Itu penghinaan. Siapa yang berani mengatai perpustakaan sebagai kandang

"O-oke, aku minta maaf. Tidak usah melotot seperti itu, Chan."

Chanyeol mendengus, ia memilih mengabaikan temannya dan fokus pada suara indah Baekhyun yang memanjakan telinganya. Ia memang tidak banyak mendengarkan musik selain yang bergenre _rock_. Agak aneh memang, kutu buku seperti dirinya lebih menyukai jenis musik berisik alih-alih yang menenangkan. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Sangat, sangat berbeda. Penggalan lagu _Perfect_ milik Ed Sheeran yang Baekhyun lantunkan berhasil menghipnotisnya bahkan sebelum ia melihat sosok itu di atas panggung.

Oh, apakah ia menyanyikan itu untuk dirinya sendiri?

Entah.

Tapi yang paling jelas saat ini adalah Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta... pada suara Byun Baekhyun.

Setidaknya itulah yang si _giant_ kira selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

Baekhyun senang bernyanyi. Ia mengikuti klub musik, bekerja _part time_ sebagai penyanyi di _cafè_, dan tidak pernah absen mengikuti _event_ kampus yang mengharuskannya bernyanyi. Dan Chanyeol mengikuti semua itu tanpa pernah terlewat sekali pun. Ia tergila-gila pada suara Baekhyun. Sampai suatu hari di bulan Februari yang dingin, ia terkena flu dan tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun bernyanyi selama beberapa hari.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sadar, ia bukan hanya merindukan suara Baekhyun, melainkan juga lengkung bulat sabit di matanya kala pemuda mungil itu tersenyum.

Dan begitu saja, pada bulan-bulan berikutnya, Chanyeol menambahkan Byun Baekhyun pada agenda hariannya bukan sebagai suara yang harus ia dengar, melainkan sosok yang harus ia lihat minimal sedetik demi mengobati rasa rindunya.

Lalu tiba saatnya festival musim panas kembali digelar. Dan Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang spesial. Chanyeol hanya menyiapkan setangkai mawar merah untuk ia berikan pada Baekhyun saat pemuda itu menuruni panggung.

Yah, seperti biasa, Baekhyun bernyanyi di festival itu. Kali ini lagu berjudul _Something Just Like This_ ia bawakan secara akustik bersama temannya dari Fakultas Seni, Zhang Yixing. Chanyeol tahu karena mereka ada di klub yang sama, keduanya juga sering berduet di acara-acara kampus.

Setelah penampilan mereka selesai, Chanyeol segera berlari ke belakang panggung. Di sana banyak sekali panitia yang lalu lalang, sementara orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan lebih sedikit jumlahnya. Mungkin itu karena tempatnya sangat berisik, pengap juga minim cahaya. Mereka yang datang ke sana biasanya memiliki kepentingan masing-masing, bukan sengaja nongkrong di sana karena itu tidak nyaman.

Dan Chanyeol melangkah mantap ke sana juga demi sebuah kepentingan.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol berusaha keras agar tidak tergagap. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar demi menyerahkan bunga mawar merah itu pada si mungil. "A-aku... menyukaimu."

Saat itu ada 2 orang yang berada di kiri dan kanan Baekhyun. Satu, Zhang Yixing, yang baru saja turun dari panggung bersamaan dengan Baekhyun. Yang kedua adalah lelaki pendek yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui namanya. Mereka menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melebar, seolah ia adalah alien bermata tiga.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Hey, Do Kyungsoo! Kau mengumpat," seru Yixing kaget.

Di luar dugaan, Baekhyun justru tersenyum. Sangat manis. Sampai Chanyeol lupa caranya bernafas. Lalu pemuda mungil itu menerima mawar pemberian Chanyeol dan berkata, "Terima kasih. Aku juga menyukaimu."

Dunia Chanyeol jungkir balik.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Please don't be afraid_

_I will always be here_

_I will cry your tears_

_Share your sweet sad fears_

_Please don't look away_

_Take my hand in your hand_

_Come and rest my dear_

_I will always be here_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chanyeol tidak takut. Ia sudah diberi peringatan, diancam dan disakiti secara fisik dan mental berkali-kali agar segera putus dari Baekhyun. Tapi si jangkung tidak peduli. Selama Baekhyun masih memiliki rasa yang sama untuknya, Chanyeol akan bertahan hingga tiba hari di mana semua orang akan menerima hubungan mereka.

Memang apa yang salah dengan kutu buku yang memacari bintang kampus?

Iya, Chanyeol tahu dia jelek. Dia punya jerawat di wajah, mata minus yang sangat parah, belum lagi sudut matanya suka berkedut aneh saat ia tertawa. Rambutnya yang ikal juga susah diatur, tubuhnya kurus tanpa otot yang kekar, dan yang paling parah dia juga gagap. Walaupun itu terjadi hanya saat dia sedang gugup. Tapi Park Chanyeol dan kegugupannya yang terjadi selama 24 jam dalam sehari itu sangat sulit dipisahkan. Jadi, yah, dia gagap.

"Kau adalah orang yang baik, Chanyeol. Yang lain-lain aku tidak peduli. Dan yang harus kau ingat adalah aku juga mencintaimu."

Itu yang dikatakan Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol bertanya tentang alasannya menyukai _nerd_ buruk rupa seperti dirinya. Maka Chanyeol pun merasa cukup. Ia harus bertahan, tidak peduli sebanyak apa orang-orang itu menyiksanya.

Tapi tidak saat target mereka berubah.

Cahaya Baekhyun si bintang kampus perlahan memudar.

Pemuda mungil itu mulai ditinggalkan oleh para penggemarnya. _Spotlight_ yang selama ini selalu ia dapatkan di mana-mana pun mulai berkurang. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia masih dengan setia menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama Chanyeol, menemaninya di unit kesehatan kala si _giant_ mendapat luka, belajar bersama di perpustakaan, pergi ke _cafè_ tempatnya bekerja bersama-sama, lalu kencan akhir pekan. Baekhyun masih sama, sebelum teman-temannya pun ikut meninggalkannya.

Cahaya matanya meredup. Walaupun orang-orang sudah berhenti mengganggu Chanyeol, _terima kasih banyak untuk usaha keras Baekhyun yang sudah meyakinkan mereka semua_, tapi si mungil seperti tersesat dan kehilangan sesuatu.

Dan itu adalah teman.

Setengah tahun Chanyeol bertahan dengan kekerasan fisik dan mental, rupanya teman-teman Baekhyun juga sedang berusaha untuk tetap berteman dengan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya. Namun tidak, mereka tidak bisa melakukannya. Mereka menyerah. Mereka memilih pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Saat itulah semua perlakuan _bully_ itu beralih pada Baekhyun.

"K-kenapa tidak ke ruang k-klub musik? Bukankah h-hari ini ada p-pertemuan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sedih. "Aku lelah. Ingin libur dulu sehari."

"Baekhyun t-tidak berbohong, kan?"

Lagi. Pemuda mungil itu menggeleng.

"Baekhyun bilang, k-kita tidak boleh merahasiakan a-apa pun."

"Ya. Memang tidak ada yang dirahasiakan kok."

"B-bohong. Baekhyun bohong."

Sepertinya mata bulat Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca sudah menjadi kelemahan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadikannya sebagai senjata, tapi kali ini ia harus berterima kasih pada sifat cengengnya, karena dengan itulah Baekhyun akhirnya mau berkata jujur.

"Aku sudah tidak diinginkan. Mereka tidak mau berpasangan denganku saat latihan."

Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bergetar. Untuk sedetik, ia berpikir Baekhyun akan menangis. Tapi Chanyeol salah, kekasih mungilnya justru tersenyum. Chanyeol jadi ingat jika selama ini ia belum pernah sekalipun melihat Baekhyun menangis. Bukan berarti Chanyeol ingin melihat si mungil menangis, tapi menurutnya tidak baik memendam rasa sakit terlalu lama. Sesekali perasaan negatif itu harus dikeluarkan agar hati merasa lega.

Anggap saja itu hanya alasan Chanyeol. Karena ia cengeng. Tapi itu memang benar, setelah menangis, beban di hatinya akan sedikit berkurang.

"M-mau kupeluk? Baekhyun boleh menangis. Itu tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun malah tersenyum lebar saat Chanyeol membuka tangannya, dengan maksud menyambut si mungil dalam pelukan. Chanyeol jadi berpikir yang dilakukannya itu konyol. Tapi kemudian sentuhan Baekhyun di pipi kirinya membuat Chanyeol lupa pemikiran bodohnya.

"Kau hanya tergagap sedikit. Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Semakin hari kau semakin nyaman berada di dekatku."

Selalu. Tidak pernah berubah.

Setiap kali Chanyeol melakukan kemajuan dengan penyakit gagapnya, _jika itu bisa disebut penyakit_, Baekhyun pasti akan berterima kasih padanya. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir itu karena Baekhyun yang malu punya kekasih gagap seperti dirinya, tapi ternyata ia salah. Lagi dan lagi. Karena alasan Baekhyun sangat sederhana.

Penyakit gagapnya muncul setiap kali Chanyeol merasa gugup. Jadi jika ia masih berbicara gagap di depan kekasihnya sendiri, itu artinya ia masih gugup berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Maka setiap kali Chanyeol berhasil mengurangi gapapnya, Baekhyun akan sangat bahagia hingga ia mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Sungguh. Chanyeol memang tidak pantas berpacaran dengan sosok sempurna seperti Byun Baekhyun.

"I-itu... karena aku... sayang Baekhyun."

"Hm, aku tahu. Aku juga sayang Chanyeol."

"Jadi mau p-peluk tidak?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau ini kekasihku, tentu aku bebas memelukmu. Iya, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk senang. "I-iya. Peluk Chanyeol sepuasnya, Baekhyun."

Lihat! Apa yang dilakukan si bintang kampus padanya? Padahal Chanyeol sempat berpikir untuk melepasnya, tapi Baekhyun malah membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam.

Satu-satunya harapan Chanyeol saat itu adalah semoga tidak ada kekerasan fisik yang dilibatkan jika itu berkaitan dengan Baekhyun. Karena jika itu sampai terjadi, Chanyeol tidak akan berpikir 2 kali untuk pergi selamanya dari kehidupan Baekhyun.

Demi kebahagiaannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Looking beyond_

_Looking way up high_

_You'll see_

_There is place_

_Free from all worry_

_I know someday we'll get there_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chanyeol tidak buta, meski rabun jauhnya sangat parah. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan buruk. Baekhyun dikucilkan, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun juga mendapat perlakuan buruk lainnya. Lokernya dibuat kotor dan berantakan, ia juga dibiarkan bekerja sendirian dalam kelompok, lalu dikunci beberapa kali di kamar mandi. Kemudian beberapa kekerasan fisik pun akhirnya menyusul, seperti bahunya yang disenggol dengan keras, kakinya yang dijegal, atau tubuhnya yang didorong dengan sengaja.

Tentu Chanyeol mengerti dengan semua sinyal yang menyuruhnya pergi. Jika dengan menyakitinya tidak membuat Chanyeol jera, maka mereka akan menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai umpan. Dan Chanyeol sudah siap untuk pergi. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti itu.

Akan tetapi, air mata Baekhyun menjadi penghalang terbesar baginya.

"J-jangan... kumohon! Jangan pergi... hiks... Aku hanya punya kau, Chanyeol. Hiks... kumohon. Aku hanya butuh kau."

Itu adalah yang pertama, ketika Chanyeol melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seseorang menjegal kaki Baekhyun di kafetaria kampus saat mereka hendak makan siang. Siku dan telapak tangan Baekhyun terluka, lututnya juga memar, tapi ia tidak menangis. Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan air matanya saat Chanyeol meminta putus.

"K-kau tahu, Baekhyun? Ini s-sulit untukku. Aku t-tidak bisa melihatmu terluka s-seperti ini. Mereka hanya ingin a-aku pergi. Cukup aku... yang mereka inginkan u-untuk pergi."

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Hiks... A-aku tidak bisa. Mereka semua tidak tulus. Hanya kau satu-satunya. Perasaan mereka tidak murni."

Dan itu adalah yang kedua, saat Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun kedinginan di kamar mandi yang terkunci dari luar. Ponsel Baekhyun mati karena seseorang menyenggolnya di tangga saat hendak menerima panggilan. Alhasil satu-satunya alat komunikasi yang Baekhyun punya mati total lantaran terlempar dengan keras dari lantai 3. Jika Chanyeol tidak ingat dirinya pernah terkunci juga sama seperti Baekhyun, mungkin sore itu ia akan pulang begitu saja, berpikir jika Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu pulang karena tidak enak badan dan lupa mengabarinya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana membuat Baekhyun mengerti. Semua ini sangat menyiksanya. Tapi lagi dan lagi, Baekhyun yang setegar karang saat menghadapi orang-orang itu berubah layaknya sosok paling rapuh dan bisa hancur kapan saja setiap kali Chanyeol berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol meninggalkannya?

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun. Berharap selama ia melakukannya, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja.

Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak tahu betapa keras kepalanya seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Pemuda mungil itu tidak pernah menyantap makan siangnya karena Chanyeol tidak pernah datang lagi ke kafetaria untuk makan bersama. Suasana hatinya yang buruk juga membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan saat di rumah. Dan hal ini berlangsung selama hampir 2 minggu lamanya. Baekhyun pun tak kuasa menahan kondisi fisiknya yang menurun drastis. Hingga pada suatu hari, ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri saat kelas masih berlangsung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Always be_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok Chanyeol di sampingnya dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Ah, betapa ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana Chanyeol meneteskan air mata layaknya seorang bayi dan ia akan menghapus jejaknya di pipi Chanyeol sebelum mendaratkan kecupan lembutnya di sana.

Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun t-tidak b-boleh seperti ini."

Si mungil tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya susah payah, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku," sahutnya dengan suara serak. "Aku rindu Chanyeol."

"B-bagaimana bisa k-kau masih tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Aku bahagia. Chanyeol kembali. Apa lagi yang kubutuhkan?"

"T-tidak. Jangan seperti ini. K-kumohon, Baekhyun. Kita a-akhiri saja."

Ada rasa sakit yang menyengat di dada Baekhyun saat mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang berurai air mata. Apakah selama ini ia terlalu egois?

"Kenapa?" bisik si mungil nyaris tanpa suara. "Kenapa Chanyeol ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Si jangkung menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Baekhyun lama. "K-karena aku tidak sanggup melihat Baekhyun terluka. Hatiku s-sakit."

"Berarti..." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Selama ini aku sangat egois, juga jahat. Aku membuatmu bertahan dengan semua kekerasan yang kau terima, secara fisik dan mental, hanya untuk tetap bersamaku. Iya, kan?"

"I-itu tidak benar. Aku mencintai Baekhyun. S-semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku bertahan a-atas keinginanku sendiri."

"Lalu menurutmu aku tidak?"

"Baekhyun tidak boleh!" Chanyeol berkata dengan tegas, tanpa tergagap. "Chanyeol tidak tahan m-melihat Baekhyun terluka."

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir dengan deras seiring dengan denyutan di dadanya yang semakin menyiksa. "Kalau begitu, memang aku yang jahat."

"T-tidak, Baekhyun. J-jangan berkata seperti itu!"

"Tak apa," Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Sekarang aku mengerti."

Tidak ada yang bisa membayangkan sehancur apa perasaan mereka berdua. Bahkan air mata yang bercucuran tanpa henti itu pun takkan mampu mewakili seberapa besar rasa sakit yang mereka tanggung untuk perpisahan yang sudah ada di depan mata.

Chanyeol memahami itu. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Demi membuat Baekhyun bahagia dan terbebas dari rasa sakit, Chanyeol bersedia menanggung sendiri rasa sakitnya setelah berpisah dari Baekhyun. Ia hanya membiarkan momen hening itu dihabiskan untuk saling menatap satu sama lain. Setidaknya pemuda mungil itu kini tersenyum meski lelehan air mata masih menganak sungai di pipi pucatnya yang tampak tirus.

Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Baekhyun pun menghapus air mata Chanyeol seraya berkata, "Aku melepasmu, Chanyeol. Mari... kita akhiri."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Please don't be afraid_

_I will always be here_

_Wipe away your tears_

_Kill your sweet sad fears_

_Please don't look away_

_Take my hand in your hand_

_Come and rest my dear_

_I will always be here_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tanpa terasa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pertama kali di pelataran kampus dengan dandanan aneh lantara kalah bermain _game_ bersama teman-temannya. Ia dipaksa berpakaian khas orang desa, kuno, terkesan kutu buku, dengan gigi kawat palsu, tahi lalat besar di bawah bibir, rambut klimis yang dibelah pinggir, dan tak lupa pula sebuah kacamata bulat menghiasi wajahnya yang dipoles dengan _make up_ kumal.

Hari itu sungguh bencana.

Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan tidak ada satu pun yang ingin berbicara dengannya. Ia sendirian sepanjang hari, kebingungan dan kesepian. Parahnya ia malah sempat mendapat perlakuan buruk karena penampilannya tersebut. Tapi Baekhyun bertahan. Toh itu hanya sehari. Besok ia bisa kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang asli.

Yah, memang semua berjalan lancar setelahnya. Ia melupakan seluruh kesialannya hari itu lantaran ingin mengingat satu hal penting yang terjadi di hari yang sama. Baekhyun kembali seperti dirinya yang biasa, ceria, murah senyum, ramah, dan berteman dengan siapa saja. Tentu dalam waktu dekat ia berhasil mendapatkan banyak teman.

Baekhyun menyayangi mereka semua. Tanpa terkecuali. Walaupun mereka sepertinya tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Karena itulah setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang dulu tidak pernah kembali.

_Well_, ke mana perginya Chanyeol?

Dia tidak ke mana-mana. Dia hanya meninggalkan kehidupan Baekhyun dan kembali pada kehidupannya sendiri yang monoton. Sementara Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupannya yang baru.

Tanpa teman.

Baekhyun mengabaikan semua orang yang kembali padanya selepas hubungannya dengan Chanyeol kandas. Termasuk Kyungsoo, sahabat terdekatnya. Baekhyun tidak mau peduli alasan Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan meninggalkannya saat itu. Bahkan ketika (_mantan_) sahabatnya berkata dia melakukan itu semua demi kebaikan Baekhyun.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

Tahu apa dia soal kebaikan Baekhyun jika tidak bisa memahami cintanya untuk Chanyeol?

Jadi, tentu saja tidak. Baekhyun tidak menerima siapa pun kembali untuk menjadi temannya. Ia tetap menjadi mahasiswa independen, sama seperti Byun Baekhyun yang mereka kucilkan 2 tahun yang lalu.

Benar. Ini sudah hampir 2 tahun berlalu sejak putusnya Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

Dan hari ini adalah pesta kelulusan.

Baekhyun tidak ingin datang. Tapi pihak kampus secara resmi mengundangnya sebagai pengisi acara juga sebagai salah satu mahasiswa berprestasi.

Oh. Sungguh sial!

Karena di pesta itu juga ada Park Chanyeol yang menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik di fakultasnya.

Baekhyun berkeringat dingin selama acara resmi berlangsung. Mereka ada di panggung yang sama untuk menerima penghargaan dari pihak kampus. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol menatapnya. Dan jangan pernah berani berharap untuk disapa jika menatap dirinya saja Chanyeol tidak sudi.

Tapi Baekhyun tak ingin menyesal. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Toh Baekhyun sudah lulus dan tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi untuk dipertahankan di kampus ini.

Selama 2 tahun ke belakang, Baekhyun memilih hidup menyendiri, memutus komunikasi dengan semua orang. Ia hanya datang ke kampus untuk menghadiri kelas. Selebihnya, Baekhyun lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tugas kelompok pun ia kerjakan sendiri, seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan atas paksaan orang-orang. Tidak masalah baginya, karena Baekhyun itu jenius.

Dan kejeniusan itu tidak boleh disia-siakan.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menunggu hingga yang dipanggil berbalik menghadapnya. "Bisa kita bicara?"

"T-tidak. A-aku harus pergi."

"TUNGGU!"

Beberapa pasang mata mulai melihat ke arah mereka, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia tetap dengan rencananya. Jika Chanyeol masih tidak ingin berbicara dengannya, maka ia punya cara lain.

"Aku akan bernyanyi." Baekhyun menjeda, berharap Chanyeol kembali berbalik ke arahnya. "Tolong lihatlah penampilanku seperti yang dulu selalu kau lakukan."

Tidak ada respons.

Gagalkah rencananya?

Satu kesempatan lagi. Batin Baekhyun perih.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya. Tolong, kabulkan keinginanku."

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan apa-apa saat mengambil langkah menjauh darinya. Jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat pembawa acara memanggil namanya dan ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di mana pun.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah _grand_ piano di atas panggung dan ia mulai melantunkan bait pertama lagu milik Jung Jinwoo dengan suara merdunya.

Saat itulah ia melihat Chanyeol di sana.

Di barisan paling belakang.

Jemari Baekhyun bergerak lincah di atas tuts hitam putih piano. Ia pun menyanyi dengan segenap hatinya, seolah itu adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk dapat bernyanyi.

Dan ketika lagu berakhir, semua orang bertepuk tangan untuknya.

Baekhyun pun berdiri dan menghadap ke arah para penonton. Mereka menatapnya penuh tanya, tapi Baekhyun berhasil menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang menganggukkan kepala secara perlahan seraya tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang dulu selalu dia berikan pada Baekhyun.

"_Do it_!" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa suara. Tapi Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar paham maksud dari ucapan sahabatnya.

Maka dengan segenap keberaniannya, Baekhyun pun mulai berbicara.

"Park Chanyeol, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu setelah hampir 2 tahun kita tidak berbicara satu sama lain?"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol bergerak gelisah di tempatnya, merasa terganggu dengan tatapan orang-orang yang terarah padanya.

"Aku tahu, kita baru saja berbicara beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi bisakah kau biarkan aku berbicara lebih banyak malam ini? Aku janji ini tidak akan lama."

Aula tempat diselenggarakannya pesta tampak begitu hening. Tidak ada pergerakan apa pun seolah semua orang sedang menahan nafas mereka kala menanti jawaban apa yang akan Chanyeol berikan. Mereka semua refleks menoleh ke arah pemuda jangkung itu, membuatnya semakin risih.

"Chanyeol... _just like the old time_. Abaikan mereka semua dan hanya fokus padaku."

Tanpa perlu mengulang kalimat yang sama, Chanyeol pun mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu cantik, senyum yang begitu Chanyeol rindukan, sampai dadanya terasa sesak lantaran rindu yang membuncah.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan benar. Tentang alasan kenapa aku menyukaimu. Dan kenapa aku menerima pernyataan cintamu." Baekhyun menarik nafas perlahan, keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya. "Aku tidak bohong saat menjawab karena kau orang yang baik. Aku hanya tidak mengatakan kenapa aku bisa menganggapmu orang yang baik."

Kegelisahan Chanyeol berganti. Bukan karena tatapan orang-orang yang berpindah antara dirinya dengan sosok malaikat di atas panggung. Melainkan karena sesuatu yang ingin Baekhyun sampaikan.

"Kau ingat hari pertama masuk kuliah?"

Tidak banyak, jawab Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Cuaca sangat dingin. Dan aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kunci kamarku ke selokan dekat gedung utama. Tidak masalah dengan kuncinya, tapi gantungannya adalah barang _couple_ dengan sahabatku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan itu, bukan karena takut dia marah, tapi karena itu adalah barang _couple_ pertama kami."

Kyungsoo tersentak di tempatnya. Ia langsung mengerti apa yang ingin Baekhyun ucapkan selanjutnya. Akhirnya setelah sekian tahun terjebak dalam hubungan yang hancur bersama sahabatnya, Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol.

Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun hanyalah bocah polos dan memiliki hati yang murni. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tahu alasan-alasan sederhana macam itulah yang membuat Baekhyun begitu tergila-gila pada Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau datang dan menawariku bantuan. Kau, Park Chanyeol, satu-satunya yang berbicara padaku dengan cara paling manusiawi hari itu ketika orang lain tidak sudi melakukannya karena penampilanku. Apa kau mengingatnya?"

Tentu saja!

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Hari itu, hari pertama kuliah. Tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi saat di penghujung hari, Chanyeol mendapati sosok mungil yang sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah selokan. Padahal langit sudah mendung, hujan sebentar lagi turun. Dan cuaca hari itu benar-benar dingin. Chanyeol menghampirinya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kunci kamarku. Dan selokannya ditutupi dengan rangka besi. Aku sudah mencoba membukanya, tapi tidak mau terbuka."

Chanyeol melihat tangan si mungil yang kotor dan terdapat beberapa lecet. Putih, lentik, seperti tangan perempuan. Meski dengan beberapa luka sekalipun, tidak mengurangi keindahannya.

"A-aku akan membantu membukanya."

Chanyeol serius dengan ucapannya. Ia pun membuka rangka besi itu dan mengambil kunci Baekhyun di sana. Akan tetapi hujan turun dengan derasnya sebelum Chanyeol berhasil mengangkat benda itu.

"Astaga! B-bagaimana ini? Apa masih lama? Kau jadi kehujanan."

"Tidak apa-apa. S-sedikit lagi."

"Aku akan memayungimu." Baekhyun membungkuk di atas tubuh Chanyeol dan melebarkan mantelnya, meski cara itu tampak percuma karena tubuh Chanyeol masih tetap basah.

Untungnya Chanyeol berhasil membuka rangka besinya dan mengambil kunci Baekhyun sebelum terbawa arus.

"I-ini..."

"Ya Tuhan! Terima kasih banyak." Baekhyun berucap penuh syukur yang langsung diangguki oleh Chanyeol. "Oh, ya. Siapa namamu?"

"A-aku... Park Chanyeol."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Namaku...,"

"Oh, tidak! G-gambarku." Chanyeol berucap panik sambil melindungi tasnya. "S-sebaiknya kau cepat berteduh. A-aku pergi dulu."

Itulah yang terjadi.

Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu nama anak itu karena ia terlalu panik dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja saat hendak memperkenalkan diri. Di hari-hari berikutnya Chanyeol juga tidak menemukan sosoknya di mana pun hingga ia berpikir mungkin orang itu hanya sedang mampir ke kampus untuk bertemu seseorang.

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar saat suara Baekhyun di atas panggung kembali terdengar.

"Itulah alasanku. Alasan kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu, ah bukan, mencintaimu. Alasanku jatuh cinta padamu, alasanku menerima pernyataan cintamu. Aku mengingatmu, Park Chanyeol. Selalu."

Sesuatu yang selalu ingin Baekhyun ingat di hari itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah melihat penampilanku barusan. Seharusnya kau bisa langsung tahu jika aku menyanyi dengan sepenuh hatiku." Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya meski air mata perlahan menuruni pipinya. "Untuk sekali ini saja, pedulikan dirimu sendiri, Chanyeol. Lihat ke dalam hatimu. Kau juga terluka, bukan hanya aku. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi. Cukup raih tanganku, jangan pernah merasa takut, aku selalu di sini."

Aula yang semula hening kini mulai riuh oleh isak tangis. Beberapa dari mereka menyesal karena pernah berusaha memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai itu.

"Chanyeol... Maukah kau meraih tanganku kembali?" Suara Baekhyun nyaris tenggelam dalam isak tangisnya sendiri kala melihat Chanyeol bergeming di tempatnya. "Izinkan aku untuk menghapus air matamu seperti dulu. Genggam tanganku hingga kita menemukan tempat yang bisa menerima cinta kita. Maukah kau melakukannya untukku? Bersamaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol tetap berdiri di sana dengan kepala tertunduk dan lelehan air mata di wajahnya.

Baekhyun tahu ia telah menggunakan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa kembali bersama Chanyeol. Jadi ia hanya bisa menyerahkan jawabannya pada semesta.

Ketika suara berat yang selama ini dirindukannya terdengar, Baekhyun tersentak. Ada begitu banyak rasa sakit yang bisa ia lihat pada manik bulat dibalik kacamata itu.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Maaf. Untuk saat ini, a-aku tidak bisa."

Setelah berkata demikian, Chanyeol pun membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan meninggalkan aula pesta dengan Baekhyun yang hancur dan jatuh.

Kehilangan cahayanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Berlanjut ke Epilog_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

_Gimana pendapat kalian? Mohon kasih tanggapan di kolom review._

**_Lcourage - 200220_**


	3. Epilog : Everything I Need

**SEA AND SHORELINE**

**EPILOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh mungil berbalut setelan jas mahal itu bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Ruang pengantin yang sudah dihias dengan bunga-bungaan tidak menarik perhatian sama sekali. Pikirannya sedang tidak di sana. Ia pasti akan mengacau.

Demi Tuhan! Ada apa dengan dirinya? Toh bukan dia yang akan menikah. Melainkan sahabatnya. Kenapa dia harus segugup itu?

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyungsoo." Suara Baekhyun bergetar, sama seperti tubuhnya. Ia menggigil ketakutan seolah sedang dikejar setan.

"Baekhyun, kita sudah membicarakan ini." Kyungsoo membujuknya sekali lagi seraya menggenggam tangan dingin sahabatnya. "Kau sudah bersedia melakukannya. Dan aku tidak keberatan dengan pilihanmu. Nyanyikan apa pun untukku di hari spesialku."

"T-tapi...,"

"Aku tahu, aku sangat egois. Kau sudah memberikan segalanya untukku, tapi aku sungguh berani dan tidak tahu malu karena sudah meminta sesuatu padamu ketika aku tidak pernah memberikan apa pun sebagai balasan."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, siap meloloskan setitik air mata jika Kyungsoo tidak memperingatinya.

"Jangan rusak riasanmu. Kau harus tampil sempurna di panggung nanti."

"Aku mungkin akan pingsan."

Kyungsoo terkekeh tanpa bisa ia tahan. "Setidaknya pingsanlah di belakang panggung."

"A-aku tidak janji." Baekhyun menyahut, tidak menyadari genggaman tangannya yang mulai rileks. "Memang siapa yang bisa mengontrol kita akan pingsan kapan dan di mana?"

"Kalau begitu jangan pingsan." Kyungsoo semakin jadi menggoda sahabatnya, berharap rasa gugupnya pergi. Tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah ya, Baekhyun. Nanti ada teman Jongin yang akan datang. Mau kukenalkan dengannya?"

"Teman Jongin? Seumuran?"

"Ya, mereka seumuran. Teman kuliahnya di Amerika." Kyungsoo menjawab antusias.

"Kalau begitu, dia lebih muda dariku."

"Hanya setahun. Seperti aku dan Jongin."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Kyungsoo saat ia menjawab. "Eung, aku tidak yakin, Kyungsoo."

"Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

Baekhyun diam saja setelah Kyungsoo menunggu selama setengah menit untuk jawabannya.

"Apa ini masih tentang Chanyeol?" tanya sang sahabat lagi, membuat Baekhyun nau tidak mau mendongak dan menatapnya. "Kau tahu kan ini sudah 3 tahun sejak kepergiannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Apa kau masih mengharapkannya kembali?"

Kali ini lelaki bersurai cokelat madu itu menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak ingin berharap untuk kemudian jatuh semakin dalam. Aku hanya... belum siap dengan hubungan yang baru. Aku masih butuh waktu."

Kyungsoo mengerti. Ia paham betul bagaimana hancurnya Baekhyun selama 3 tahun ini, lebih hancur dibanding saat ia dan Chanyeol putus. Karena pemuda jangkung itu sungguhan pergi, tanpa meninggalkan jejak sama sekali.

"Seandainya..." Kyungsoo memulai dengan binar yang tak biasa di matanya. "Dia kembali padamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kyungsoo...,"

"Dengar dulu, Baek. Aku juga ada di sana malam itu jika kau lupa. Dan aku mendengarnya sendiri. Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa saat ini. Apa itu berarti dia punya sesuatu yang harus dilakukan saat itu hingga membuatnya tidak bisa kembali padamu?"

"Percayalah, Kyung... Aku selalu memikirkan hal yang sama selama 3 tahun ini. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak ingin berharap."

"Hanya..." Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi tidak ingin dibantah seraya mengangkat telunjuknya sebagai peringatan. "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Ya atau tidak? Kau akan menerimanya kembali saat ia datang dan meminta maaf?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut di detik pertama Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Perlahan ia mulai menyunggingkan senyum yang sudah lama tidak ditunjukkannya pada siapa pun. "Kau mengajukan pertanyaan yang salah, Kyung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukan dia yang kembali padaku, tapi aku yang kembali padanya. Karena Chanyeol adalah rumahku."

Ah, seperti itu. Batin Kyungsoo lega. Ia pun tersenyum untuk terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu karena sebentar lagi acara akan segera dimulai.

"Aku percaya pada pilihanmu, Byun Baekhyun," ucapnya seraya berbalik meninggalkan sang sahabat dalam kebingungan.

**.**

**.**

_Born on the wrong side of the ocean_

_With all the tides againts you_

_You never thought you'd be much good for anyone_

_But that's so far from the truth_

_I know there's pain in your heart_

_And you're covered in scars_

_Wish you could see what I do_

**.**

**.**

Terdengar alunan piano yang berasal dari _ballroom_ hotel berbintang yang kini dipijak oleh lelaki jangkung dengan tuksedo hitamnya. Ia bergegas melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju sumber suara, berkali-kali mengumpat karena kemacetan yang terjadi dari bandara menuju hotel membuatnya sedikit terlambat.

Ketika tungkainya mencapai _ballroom_ hotel, lelaki itu menghela nafas lega. Masih belum terlambat untuk melihat penampilan seorang pemuda mungil yang kini sedang bernyanyi dengan segenap hatinya.

Ah, betapa ia merindukan suara itu.

**.**

**.**

_Cause baby everything you are_

_Is everything I need_

_You're everything to me_

_Baby every single part_

_Is who you're meant to be_

_Cause you were meant for me_

_And you're everything I need_

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu menggenggam setangkai mawar merah yang cantik, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberikannya pada seseorang yang telah menempati posisi nomor 1 di hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Tidak ada yang spesial. Ia hanya akan memberikan mawar itu saat orang yang dicintainya menuruni panggung. Lalu ia akan mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya, tanpa ada satu pun yang disembunyikan.

**.**

**.**

_You can say I'm wrong_

_You can turn your back againts me_

_But I am here to stay_

_I am here to stay_

_Like the **sea** _

_She keeps kissing the **shoreline** _

_No matter how many times he pushes her away_

**.**

**.**

Ia melihat malaikat tanpa sayap di sana, di atas panggung yang gemerlap. Namun segala sesuatu tentangnya tidak pernah lagi sama dengan yang ia lihat dulu. Sosok itu begitu rapuh. Cahayanya meredup. Seolah setengah jiwanya pergi meninggalkan raganya.

Sosok itu tampak tersesat. Kehilangan arah. Tidak bisa menemukan jalan kembali menuju rumahnya. Tapi ia tahu ada percik cahaya di manik indahnya saat bait demi bait lagu itu dilantunkan.

**.**

**.**

_And everything happens for a reason_

_It's all a blessing in disguise_

_I used to question who I was_

_Well now I see_

_The answer's in your eyes_

**.**

**.**

Kemudian ia sadar. Semua jawaban itu ada pada mata bulan sabitnya yang terbentuk sepersekian detik ketika lagu berakhir.

Rasa itu masih ada.

Sosok itu tidak pernah berubah.

Hati mereka masih mendamba orang yang sama.

Meski waktu telah berlalu.

Meski ia berbalik dan memperlihatkan punggungnya yang menjauh malam itu tanpa sebuah kepastian.

Byun Baekhyun masih mencintai Park Chanyeol sama besarnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Chanyeol membawa langkahnya menuju Baekhyun yang sedang menuruni panggung. Setangkai mawar merah masih ia genggam di tangannya yang gemetar.

Park Chanyeol, kau sudah menantikan hari ini sejak lama. Jangan mengacaukannya! Teriak lelaki jangkung itu dalam hatinya.

"Byun Baekhyun..."

Langkah si mungil terhenti, tubuhnya seketika mematung saat mengenali suara yang menyerukan namanya. Ia ingin berbalik dan memastikan sendiri siapa pemilik suara itu, namun kedua kakinya seolah dipalu oleh paku tak kasat mata. Rasanya sungguh berat hingga dirinya harus berakhir tersedak oleh isakannya sendiri.

Kapan air mata sialan ini keluar? Berbalik, Byun Baekhyun! Tunjukkan wajahmu, bukan punggungmu. Ia membatin, berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ingin semua ini berakhir sebagai bunga tidurnya seperti malam-malam menyiksa yang ia lalui 3 tahun terakhir.

_Greb_.

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja meraih tangannya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah setangkai mawar merah yang terasa begitu _familiar_.

"A-aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat sosok yang dirindukannya. Tidak banyak yang berubah selain wajahnya yang bertambah dewasa, tampak maskulin dengan kumis tipis yang seksi di atas bibirnya. Selain kacamata tebalnya yang entah pergi ke mana, Park Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang masih sama dengan yang ada dalam ingatannya 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan tepat setelah Jongin ikut masuk ke ruang tunggu pengantin miliknya. Ia punya sedikit waktu untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol menarik si mungil yang berurai air mata itu ke sana.

"Jadi, kalian saling berhubungan di belakangku?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah tangisannya terhenti semenit yang lalu. Kebetulan Kyungsoo juga sudah di sini. Jadi ia tidak perlu menanyai mereka satu persatu.

"Aku memang mencari informasi tentangnya sebelum pernikahanku digelar. Demi kau, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi siapa sangka jika Chanyeol telah kembali ke Seoul dan sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu."

"Sibuk mengerjakan apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Atau kalian bisa menyebutnya curiga.

"Proyek." Chanyeol menyahut cepat. "Aku sudah ditawari pekerjaan oleh salah satu perusahaan besar. Mereka sedang mencari arsitek muda yang berbakat. Dan aku cukup beruntung bisa menjadi salah satunya."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Sementara Kyungsoo mengangkat bokongnya dari sofa dan meraih lengan Jongin yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Baiklah, karena kau baik-baik saja, aku harus segera kembali ke pelaminan. Aku yakin kalian butuh waktu untuk berbicara berdua saja. Tapi ingat," Kyungsoo menjeda sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Ini ruang tunggu pengantinku. Jangan berbuat macam-macam di sini. Kalian bisa menyewa kamar mana pun di hotel ini. Masih banyak yang kosong."

"Apa maksudmu, Do Kyungsoo?" Teriakan Baekhyun menggema, namun sahabatnya itu sudah melangkah pergi bersama Jongin.

"Jadi..."

"Kau tidak gagap."

"Huh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, cantik sekali. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. "Kau sudah tidak gagap. Apa itu artinya kau sudah tidak gugup berada di dekatku?"

"Eum, sebenarnya... aku pergi menemui terapis."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kembali sebagai Chanyeol yang baru. Chanyeol yang pantas bersanding dengan Baekhyun."

"Tapi kau sempurna saat menjadi dirimu sendiri." Baekhyun berubah murung, menyadari perubahan yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Salahkah aku jika ingin memantaskan diri untukmu?"

Si mungil menggeleng pelan. "Kau sudah pantas, Chanyeol. Selalu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin jadi Chanyeol yang lebih baik untuk Baekhyun."

"Apa karena itu kau juga memutuskan untuk pergi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku mengambil S2 di Jerman. Aku juga menemui terapis untuk menyembuhkan gagapku, walaupun sesekali masih sering muncul."

"Dan kau tidak memakai kacamatamu."

Chanyeol meringis, memamerkan deretan giginya kala melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun. "Minusku semakin parah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi. Ini murni di luar perhitunganku. Tapi Baekhyun tenang saja, sesekali aku masih suka mengenakan kacamata baca."

Baekhyun hanya bisa bergumam pelan, tidak ingin mempermasalahkan lebih jauh tentang perubahan Chanyeol. Karena yang paling penting adalah pria itu sudah di sini.

Lama mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan tanpa ada satu pun yang berniat buka suara. Hanya ada tangan yang saling menggenggam dan mata yang saling menatap. Kerinduan itu nyatanya lebih besar dari dugaan mereka hingga rasanya tetap ada yang kurang meski mereka sudah saling berhadapan.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Baekhyun harus mendengarkan penjelasannya. "Bukan maksudku untuk pergi saat itu. Aku tidak tahu Baekhyun akan mengatakan itu saat pesta kelulusan. Semuanya sudah diatur. Aku harus tetap pergi ke Jerman saat itu."

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, Chanyeol."

"Aku... i-ingat tentang hari itu."

"Hm, aku tahu." Baekhyun mengangguk, ia paham apa yang Chanyeol maksud tentang hari itu.

"Aku mencari Baekhyun keesokan harinya. Tapi tidak menemukan sosok itu di mana pun."

Tawa merdu terdengar, memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang merasa sangat bahagia mengetahui jika Chanyeol mencari sosoknya dalam dandanan ala _nerd_ ketika orang lain bahkan tidak sudi untuk berbicara dengannya.

Sayang sekali, saat itu dirinya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghampiri Park Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

Mereka bukan lagi pasangan yang hubungannya ditentang lantaran perbedaan fisik juga kasta dalam kehidupan sosial. Baekhyun yang memang berparas cantik, jenius, punya bakat menyanyi, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang telah memulai kariernya di perusahaan milik keluarga sebagai Direktur Perencanaan. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang berasal dari keluarga biasa saja, telah sukses menjadi arsitek yang karya-karyanya banyak dibicarakan. Orang-orang menyukai sentuhan tangan dinginnya dalam setiap karya yang ia buat.

Mereka sukses di jalan masing-masing.

Maka Chanyeol merasa inilah saatnya.

Setahun berlalu sejak kepulangannya ke Korea, Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun tepat saat pemuda mungil itu menuruni panggung setelah selesai menyanyi di _cafè_ milik Oh Sehun, teman Jongin yang dulu sempat akan Kyungsoo kenalkan padanya.

Tidak ada yang spesial. Sama seperti momen bersejarah mereka di masa lalu. Namun kali ini ia tidak menggunakan setangkai mawar untuk melamar Baekhyun, melainkan sebuah kertas gambar yang ia gulung dan dikunci dengan sebuah cincin bertatahkan berlian mungil.

Seperti calon pemiliknya. Yang begitu mungil jika disandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan suara yang lembut dan tenang, seolah ia sudah sangat siap untuk momen ini. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Baekhyun lebur dalam kebahagiaan saat Chanyeol memberikan kertas gambar padanya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah cincin yang sangat indah mengunci gulungan tersebut, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang terdapat di dalamnya? Mengapa pula kekasih _giant_-nya itu tidak menggunakan kotak cincin yang biasa saja?

Pasti ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Tarik kertas gambarnya jika kau bersedia." Chanyeol berucap ketika Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Baekhyun pun tidak membiarkan detik berlalu terlalu jauh untuk sekedar menarik kertas tersebut dari kuncian cincin yang Chanyeol jepit menggunakan jemarinya. Ia bahkan tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berpikir saat menerima lamaran tersebut. Baekhyun telah menantikan ini seumur hidupnya.

Saat kertas gambar itu berhasil Baekhyun tarik, Chanyeol pun meraih tangannya dan memasangkan cincin indah itu di jari manis Baekhyun.

"Lalu ini untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang kebingungan dengan kertas gambar dalam genggamannya.

"Bukalah," pinta Chanyeol dengan senyum lembutnya.

Baekhyun menurut. Ia membukanya perlahan dan terkesiap melihat sesuatu di dalamnya.

"I-ini...,"

"Rumah masa depan kita."

Oh, Tuhan! Baekhyun lupa jika kekasihnya itu adalah seorang Arsitek berbakat.

Tangisnya pun pecah seketika.

Ia sudah _pulang_.

Kini Baekhyun bukan lagi orang yang tersesat dan tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Ia sudah punya tujuan, yakni pulang ke _rumah_.

_Literally and figuratively._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_The End_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

_Aku tau judul cerita dan lagu utama yang kupakai di songfic ini gak nyambung. Harusnya aku kasih judul **I Will Always Be Here**. Tapi bucinnya chanbaek di sini rasanya lebih cocok sama lagu **Everything I Need** punya Skylar Grey, maka jadilah kupilih judul Sea and Shoreline._

_Chanbaek gak peduli orang-orang yang gak setuju sama hubungan mereka cuma karena mereka berbeda secara fisik dan kelas sosial. Yaelah di zaman serba canggih gini, ganteng bisa dibeli (pake skincare wkwk), sukses juga bisa dicari pake ketekunan. Dan Chanyeol buktiin itu di sini. Dua-duanya gak peduli mau tersiksa sampe babak belur dan kena tekanan batin (bucin banget emang), yang penting dua-duanya sama-sama sayang._

**_Walaupun_ **_... di satu titik Chanyeol terus-terusan ngedorong Baekhyun ngejauh karena gak mau bikin dia terluka. Tapi Baekhyun gak nyerah, di mana lagi dia bisa nemu cowok sebaik Chanyeol?_

_Right?_

_Semoga kalian ngerti apa yang mau aku sampaikan._

_Kayaknya segitu aja, aku nih suka kebiasaan bacotnya banyak banget kalo udah bagian author note. Kalian bisa skip kalau ngerasa terganggu. Tapi resikonya kalian gak bakal tau penjelasanku. Hihihi..._

_Sampai jumpa di work lainnya. SECOND belum kulanjut, belum dapet ilham._

**_Lcourage - 200220_**


End file.
